valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Celestia/@comment-25500470-20151030153714/@comment-26896603-20151030191556
Like a trump card to get you out of that tight situation - I mentioned this before about Jeanne D'Arc - the LAWs are good, but they're underwhelming given their status. The plus side is that the LAWs are the catalysts for new skills. If this will continue, we don't know - but it doesn't seem as if the LAW UR is awarding the gimmicks.. for now. Celestia is also the first card to supercede a cash card in featuring dual-effects - Mochitsuki came before Atalanta in a summon. I would assume that we would have received a summon card that had a dual-effect before Celestia's release. I believe LAWs are built on the 'wow!' factor more than about being powerful, because that will cause a powercreep problem repeatedly overtime. A free salvo was a wow factor, now this dual-effect template. It makes you think about the combinations. Makes you want them to release one that you put together in your mind. Above all, it makes you keep playing (laughs). Celestia may have an underwhelming set of skills, but this dual-proc feature is a good start. I don't think anyone expected 1 card to have this feature since if you pair together Null + AoE, for example, you basically have 10 cards in 1 team for AUBs. It may be short-sighted, but think of it this way - Nubee would have a playerbase that has no alliance or doesn't want to join one because this game is a leisure type of game - not everyone wants to camp the phone for LAWs and FAWs. Some want to play it simply and on their own time - but what if Nubee manages to encourage them into an alliance and get them integrated into the game? There's benefits everywhere - not just for the company, but for the players. Even the LAW art surpasses a good number of older cards - just for that eyecandy factor. Having Amduscias' skill wouldn't help newer players as much, to be fair - they need buffers and nullers more than gimmicks to win fights. Even if Nubee makes a card for new players that freeze the FAW for 99 turns, they won't kill it without some kind of buff. If we give them a buff at the start of each fight, they need a nuller. The mindset will become - "Well, why do I give a shit? It doesn't help me, it's only for those 'old players' with hundreds of cards. whatever man". That's mostly why I feel that LAWs are more of a player-friendly endgame - they drop resources for veterans (USTs and swords), but godsend cards for recent and new players. Celestia is a resource to us, a card we can experiment with along with our stack of cards we collected so far. GUR Jeanne D'Arc may not be useful to us, but she's everything a new player needs to help him get integrated into the game, and to them, she is worth the effort in farming and joining an alliance for. The current RR is a gimmick card, for example - and given the state of the game now with everyone using Halloween Hades? Ranking has become the part that awards the gimmick card this event. Your idea is still good, I don't disagree - but this is how I see it as LAWs continue to appear. We're at our 2nd official LAW (Decima was a recycled LAW) - so we still don't know the standard of what Nubee wants them to be.